The present invention relates to temperature control systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a temperature control system for a transport vehicle.
Generally, transport vehicles (e.g., straight trucks and tractor-trailer combinations) are used to transport temperature sensitive cargo that is maintained at predetermined conditions using a temperature control system during transportation to preserve the quality of the cargo. The cargo is transported, stored, or otherwise supported within a cargo space of the transport vehicle.
In some transport units, the temperature control system must be capable of cooling and heating the cargo space to maintain a desired temperature (i.e., a setpoint temperature). A controller switches the temperature control unit between heating and cooling modes based on the relative difference between a sensed temperature and the setpoint temperature to regulate the condition of the cargo space. Typically, the temperature control system is capable of operating a conventional refrigeration cycle utilizing a phase-change refrigerant to cool the cargo space. Refrigerant is compressed by a compressor, condensed, and evaporated in a heat exchanger in thermal communication with the cargo space to cool the cargo space. Heating is typically accomplished by bypassing the condenser and directing hot compressed refrigerant directly to the heat exchanger in thermal communication with the cargo space to heat the cargo space.